Cuando te Enamoras
by shiso eien haku
Summary: Llevaba dos años enamora secretamente del chico de cabellera extraña y ojos hipnotisantes, y en esos dos años nunca intercambiamos palabra por m{s de cinco minutos, y de buenas a primeras yo, Kuchiki Rukia, alguien con cero experiencia en el amor termino en na situacion tan confusa y extraña con ese chico, que no sabría decir si es un milagro o una maldición. Es malo emborracharse


BLEACH Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A TITE KUBO

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE FANFIC, QUIZAS RUKIA EN OCASIONES SE ENCUENTRE UN POCO FUERA DE SU PERSONALIDAD EN BLEACH, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE TANTO COMO YO LO HAGO ESCRIBIENDOLA :)

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS

* * *

Mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki, tengo 20 años y en mi vida he sabido lo que es estar enamorada o eso pense hasta que conocí a un idiota de pelo naranja que apenas y sabe que existo, Ichigo kurosaki se habiaconvertido en mi peor pesadilla.

No tengo idea desde cuándo comencé a sentir algo por él, y mucho menos estoy segura si debería de ser llamado "amor", al principio traté de ignorarlo y hasta de pensar que era miedo, en parte lo es, aún recuerdo la primera vez que le miré a los ojos, fue unos meses después de que iniciaran las clases en la universidad, todavía a los tres meses de ser compañeros no recordaba su nombre ni mucho menos su rostro, apenas le había mirado adecuadamente.

Cuando lo observe por primera vez fue por simple curiosidad, en todas las clases había una intensa mirada de disgusto observandome, era aterrador cuando miraba para saber que era esa sensación aterradora solo me encontraba con él y el extraño aire oscuro que yo sentía salir de su cuerpo, a pesar de esto nunca me detuve a ver ni su mirada ni su rostro, me espantaba como nunca antes nadie lo hizo, yo siempre disimulaba como si hubiese sido una coincidencia y gracias a la estoica personalidad que poseo, gracias genes Kuchiki los que quiero en situaciones como estas, nunca se mostraba en mi rostro las cosas que pasaban por mi cabeza.

Cuando comencé a llevar libros, las clases aburrían mucho y necesitaba algo con que entretenerme, la sensación de que algo pesado había tras de mi era más intensa, sé que él me miraba con algún tipo de rencor porque su seño siempre se fruncía de más cuando yo volteaba quizás fuese por mi mala costumbre de comentar en Facebook aquellas cosas que me parecen estúpidas y nunca mirar quien las publicaba, meses después por primera vez leí el nombre de a quien yo le comentaba y era nada más y nada menos que Ichigo Kurosaki, si tenía razones para mirarme así.

Cuando me di cuenta de ese detalle comencé a prestarle mucha más atención y fue cuando decidí enfrentar esa mirada que tanto miedo me generaba, desde pequeña me ha gustado enfrentar todo lo que me aterra excepto mis sentimientos, los sentimientos nunca te brindan algo seguro son inestables y fluctuantes, creo que desde ese momento me hice adicta a esos ojos con mirada desafiante de un color café casi amarillo como la miel e intensos que en ocasiones parecen brillar.

Siempre atribuía mis ganas de observarle a la curiosidad, su apariencia siempre me pareció la de un delincuente, no lo juzgaba por esto sino por la extraña mirada cargada de desprecio o de fastidio que me dirigía, con el tiempo mis ganas de observarle en clases crecían más, el verle leyendo (al parecer también le gustaba leer como a mi) o dormir en clases, yo comencé a dormirme en clases pues me aburrían más y me quedaba hasta tarde viendo animes y mangas, me agradaba ver cada cosa que hacía, le encontraba en ocasiones varias similitudes con mi padre.

Cada vez que me encontraba viéndole yo me reprendía mentalmente, sabía que lo que sentía y hacía no era correcto, pues me comenzaba a hacer ilusiones estúpidas que eran imposibles de que pasaran, tener algo con Ichigo ser por lo menos su amiga en mi casa era estúpido solo imaginarlo, nunca he podido hacerme amiga de un chico de una forma normal y mucho menos poder entablar una relación amorosa con alguien, los poco amigos que poseía los hacía por esfuerzos de ellos o porque en mi ilusa cabeza los volvía homosexuales, contradictoriamente no tengo ni un solo amigo homosexual.

Estoy casi segura, desgraciadamente no totalmente segura pues nada es 100% seguro y esto me hace guardar ilusas esperanza a pesar de los incansables esfuerzos de mi razón para convencerla de que es inútil creer que hay un futuro para Ichigo y para mí, ni yo soy su tipo de mujer, estoy segura que ha de tener alguien que le gusta y esa no soy yo, y mucho menos yo podría hacerle frente a este sentimiento, hubiese sido mejor que desde el inicio fuésemos amigos me habría acercado naturalmente a él sin la incomodidad de que mis sentimientos salgan a la luz.

Uno puede estar enamorada platonicamente de una persona, y no me refiero a como las personas actualmente lo ven, sino querer conocerle de todas las formas, esperar conocer hasta aquella pate negativa y aun asi seguir amando a esa persona sin importar que tan grave o mala sea esa parte, enamorarte de sus ageles como de sus demonios, enamorte de auqello que todos ven y de lo que nadie más vé.

Se que no soy la única persona en este mundo que se encuentra enamorada de alguien y no puede reflejar esos sentimientos, no tengo ni la más minima idea de lo que me hace bloquear mis emociones, en el mundo existen tantas ersonas enamoradas que no saben como enamorar y lo que les queda por hacer es quedarse y mirar de lejos como simples observadores de un porgrama televisivo, deseando ser los protagonistas de las historias que ven pero sin los ánimos por hacerlo real porque sabemos desde un inicio que es inutil, cuando se trata de relaciones humanas la inteligencia es la tan triste y molesta pues te hace conocer las posiblidades desde un inicio, claro que cuando se trata de algo educativo no importa que el porcentaje sea bajo lo intentas.

En ocasiones te motivas y dices "Hey, tu puedes confesartele" y no es asi, cuando lo tienes frente a tí tu cuerpo comienza a temblar de miedo, sientes que tu voz se quiebra como cuando estas a punto de llorar y al final te arrepientes y no dices nada prefieres colocar tu cara de poker y que todo mundo note ese miedo, y todo porque en tu vida solo te has teniado a tí tato que te aterra que un día despiertaras dandote cuenta de que ya no puedes vivr sin él que ahora dependes totalmente de su presencia, no por necesidad más bien porque los días se vuelven ordinarios sin esa persona.

Deberias de aprovechar esa oportunidad quizas de amar como nunca, eso sería lo normal al fin y al cabo todos los seres que llegan a nuestras vidas son por un espacio limitado de tiempo, es posible que mañana la persona que esta a tu lado ya no esté, es natural, pero cuando sabes que es posible que ames a alguien muy seriamente y tienes en la mente esto estas consiente de que sería uno de los adios más doloroso, es facil cuando quien desaparece de tu vida no deja huella.

Esto me recuerda algo que uno vez escuhe, y es que uno puede luchar contra los más temibles monstruos y salir victorioso y aun así sería dificil porder contra tus sentimientos, es decir tu puedes enfrentarte a cualquier cosa que te aterre, como hablar en publico, dar el examen con el profesor más extricto y que de da dolor de estomago o hasta caminar en la osccuridad, y no podrías hacerle frente de la misma forma a la persona que amas, y es que cuando amas algo, eso es lo que nos puede generar un dolor que quizas ni todos nuestros miedos juntos lo causarian, le das la capacidad de herirte o salvarte a voluntad.

Yo solo me conformo con mis estúpidas esperanzas, de que él en algún momento se fije en mi existencia dirigiéndome la palabra para hacerme saber que el siente lo mismo que yo; una idiotez completa, nada es como las películas, los libros o como uno se imagina, nada de esas idioteces ocurre así porque si , eso solo ocurre en nuestros sueños y sin importar cuan conscientes estemos seguimos y seguiremos esperando un milagro, que por si solo no llegará.

* * *

Esta es una pequeña introduccion de los pensamiento de rukia sobre el amor y de lo que siente por ichigo, en los siguientes capitulos que seguiran siendo narrado por Rukia, no se aun si colocar una escena lemon o no, si desean o no lemon espero que me lo hagan saber a traves de los reviews.


End file.
